Poisson d'avril
by jaysher
Summary: Ayako se réveille dans un monde désert et celui-ci semble avoir été victime de la chose dont la prêtresse craignait le plus : l'apocalypse.


Poisson d'avril.

Ayako ouvre les yeux et jette un regard autour d'elle le jour qu'elle redoutait tant était sur le point de commencer. Quittant sa position allongée pour s'assoir sur le banc sur lequel elle reposait, la femme porte l'une de ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête et grimace au réveil d'une douleur. Aucun doute, elle a été assommée pour qu'elle se retrouve ici mais pourquoi l'avoir agressé de cette façon ? Se posant cette question, ses yeux se posent sur son kimono et fort heureusement, celui-ci n'est pas Sali. La prêtresse tente de se mettre debout mais ses jambes flageolent aussitôt, l'obligent à rester sur le banc encore quelques minutes.

Autour d'elle, le monde n'est plus que désolation. Toute la végétation semble avoir disparu et il ne reste plus aucune trace de la moindre civilisation. Cependant, des étendues de terres battues se dévoilent sur des kilomètres et les parcelles les plus éloignées donnent l'impression de fusionner avec la ligne de l'horizon. Ensuite, la jeune femme baisse son regard et s'aperçoit que des dalles blanches sont sous ses pieds. Intriguée, elle se retourne et constate qu'elle était assise devant un temple encore debout.

Ses murs entièrement blancs ne présentent aucune salissure mais ses nombreuses fenêtres sont loin d'être intactes. Curieuse, Ayako trouve la force nécessaire afin de se relever et avance doucement vers la porte d'entrée du temple. Alors que la femme s'apprête à franchir le seuil, un bruit venant de sa gauche l'arrête dans ses mouvements et lui fait tourner la tête. Bizarrement, rien ne semble être à l'origine du son qu'elle vient d'entendre mais sa curiosité se fait plus grande lorsqu'une seconde sonorité se manifeste. Visiblement, cela provient de l'extérieur du temple et puisque toute forme de vie a quitté cette planète, il ne peut rien lui arriver de grave.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit lorsque la décision d'abandonner l'entrée du temple lui traverse l'esprit. Fidèle à elle-même, Ayako s'avance et commence à contourner le mur de la bâtisse. Une fois la paroi longée, la prêtresse voit qu'une personne s'amuse à frapper un caillou avec l'aide de l'une de ses jambes. Toutefois, comme l'individu est de dos, la femme n'arrive pas à le reconnaître du premier coup. Toutefois, avec sa tenue de lycéenne, Ayako sourit très vite à cette vue.

- Mai ? C'est toi ?

A l'entente de son prénom, l'adolescente se retourne mais conserve son regard sous ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent juste devant ses yeux. Rassurée, l'adulte s'avance vers elle lorsque soudain, quelque chose l'intrigue. En effet, puisque la fin du monde semble s'être abattue sur la terre, comment se fait-il que Mai ne montre aucun signe enthousiaste suite à leur retrouvaille. Inquiète, celle qui est habillée d'un kimono s'arrête d'avancer et se garde bien de conserver quelques centimètres de distance avec la jeune fille.

- Mai ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

En guise de réponse, l'adolescente lève la tête et dévoile son regard qui est vraiment inquiétant. La couleur naturelle de ses yeux a disparu pour laisser la place à un bleu profond. De plus, la gamine semble être absente malgré le fait qu'elle se tient debout face à la séduisante femme qu'est Ayako. Cette dernière commence à faire des pas en arrière tout en tremblant. Cette fin du monde n'a pas épargné personne et les quelques survivants encore vivant le sont mais d'une autre façon.

- Ma pauvre Mai. Ne me dis pas que tu es devenue un esprit de la terre ?

Tout en conservant le silence, l'adolescente lève ses bras droit devant elle et commence à avancer tout en émettant des grognements. Suite à ce comportement, Ayako comprend très vite ce qui se passe.

- Non, ce n'est pas en esprit de la terre que tu es revenue dans ce monde mais en tant que zombie. Quelle horreur.

Ne voulant pas se faire mordre par celle qui avance doucement vers elle, le médium s'éloigne afin de se réfugier à l'intérieur du temple. Une fois l'entrée franchit, Ayako attrape les deux cloisons pour les fermer à double-tour et dès que l'issue est scellée, l'adulte recule de plusieurs pas pour savoir si cette précaution est suffisante. Alors que Mai arrive devant la porte du temple, la prêtresse en profite pour promener son regard tout autour d'elle. Visiblement, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve est un hall et ce genre de salle n'est guère courant dans un bâtiment tel que celui-ci.

Cependant, cette entrée forme un octogone et plusieurs fenêtres sont présentes. Soudain, un nouveau bruit parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de la femme qui s'immobilise brutalement. En se montrant la plus silencieuse possible, cette dernière espère reconnaître la sonorité qu'elle vient d'entendre lorsque tout à coup, une ombre passe rapidement devant une fenêtre. Cette silhouette se déplace à vive allure devant une seconde et agit de la même façon avec la troisième. Peu de temps après, les bras du zombie sont attrapés par des mains et ces dernières tirent les membres de la créature.

- Allez Mai, reprends-toi s'il te plait.

De son côté, Ayako ne peine pas à reconnaître la voix de cet homme et c'est avec empressement qu'elle prononce son prénom.

- Housei ? C'est bien toi ?

Réalisant que l'adolescente n'est plus du tout elle-même, c'est sans remord et sans ménagement qu'il la repousse violemment. Ensuite, l'homme se tourne vers son amie pour lui demander d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un visage familier, ne se pose aucune question et bondit sur l'issue afin de tourner la clef dans la serrure. Une fois l'entrée ouverte, elle n'hésite pas à inviter Housei à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Dès que la porte est une nouvelle fois fermée, Mai se relève et s'approche une nouvelle fois des deux humains. Pendant ce temps, Ayako est dans les bras de l'homme et a du mal à retenir ses membres.

- Ayako ?

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir mais dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ? J'ai l'impression de m'être réveillé au bout de plusieurs années de sommeil.

- Je partage cette impression également. Je me suis réveillé sur la berge d'une rivière se trouvant dans les environs et lorsque j'ai vu l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais, j'avais la sensation d'être en plein délire.

- Tu crois que nous sommes les seuls survivants de cette apocalypse ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Pour l'heure, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri car si cela se trouve, Mai n'est pas la seule à être revenue à la vie en étant devenue un zombie.

- Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait.

Ayako promène son regard sur son ami et constate que celui-ci porte des bandages sur son poignet droit. Intriguée, la femme ne se prive pas de lui poser une question tout en gardant ses yeux rivés sur l'adolescente qui cherche toujours à entrer.

- D'où te viens cette blessure au poignet ? Demande-t-elle alors.

- Ce n'est rien. As-tu lancé un sort sur Mai ?

- Non car nous ne sommes pas en présence d'un esprit mais bien d'un être vivant. Toutefois, je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a rien de commun avec les humains que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant et qui l'étaient réellement.

- Dans ce cas, que pouvons-nous faire pour venir en aide à Mai ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je me demande bien où sont passés les autres. »

Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner d'Housei et s'approche de la seconde porte présente dans le hall d'entrée. L'issue se trouve à l'opposée de la première et la prêtresse se demande bien ce qui se cache derrière la cloison de bois. Lorsqu'elle pose sa main sur la poignée, son esprit est assailli par un drôle de sentiment. Celui-ci mêle agressivité, ténèbres et paix. Inquiète, Ayako retire sa main et recule de plusieurs pas lorsque son dos heurte celui de l'homme. De son côté, Housei ne quitte pas Mai des yeux mais n'hésite pas à discuter avec la femme qui vient de le bousculer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ayako ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte du fond mais lorsque j'ai posé ma main sur la poignée, j'ai senti une énergie étrange.

- Etrange ?

- Oui.

- A quel point ?

- Emplie de sentiments très négatifs.

- Pourtant, nous n'aurons pas le choix si jamais Mai parvenait à entrer dans cette pièce.

- Je le sais bien mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être la première à franchir le seuil.

Haussant les paupières, Housei ne prononce aucun mot et glisse l'une de ses mains à l'intérieur de son kimono. Là, il en sort un parchemin sur lequel est inscrit un sort. Curieuse, Ayako risque son regard dessus et est un peu étonné de trouver un tel manuscrit dans les mains de son ami.

- Comment se fait-il que tu te promènes avec ce genre de sort ?

- Je suis du genre prudent.

- Et depuis quand ?

- As-tu besoin que je te rappelle toutes les enquêtes que nous avons menés ensemble ?

- Non.

Et suite à cette conversation, Housei adopte un comportement odieux afin d'exciter le zombie qu'est devenue Mai. Pour cela, il n'hésite pas à lui tourner le dos et se penche légèrement en avant. Dans cette position, le bonze peut pointer ses fesses en direction de la créature et s'amuse à balancer de droite à gauche.

- Allez le zombie, vient casser la croute. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer croquer dans mon joli postérieur.

A quelques centimètres de lui, Ayako le regarde faire en se posant plusieurs questions. Depuis quand est-il capable d'adopter ce type de comportement afin d'exciter les créatures qui peuplent le monde de l'au-delà ? La femme comprend mieux pourquoi ce bonze a perdu son titre mais elle doit bien reconnaître que ses aptitudes sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Soudain, alors que Housei continue de balancer son fessier, la serrure de la porte d'entrée cède sous la force de Mai. Effrayée, la prêtresse recule de plusieurs pas tout en hurlant.

- Fais attention Housei, le zombie a réussit à entrer.

- Tant mieux car je te fais la promesse qu'il ne fera pas un pas de plus.

Faisant demi-tour sur ses talons, l'homme fonce sur le zombie et se montre très rapide mais surtout, très habile pour lui poser son manuscrit sur le front. A ce moment, les lettres noires qui constituent le mot rédigé sur le morceau de papier s'illumine de rouge. Aussitôt, la créature affamée ne parvient plus à bouger le moindre membre de son corps et ce n'est pas faute d'essayer. Satisfait du résultat, Housei revient auprès d'Ayako afin de recueillir ses impressions. Bien sûr, cette dernière est rassurée de cette immobilisation mais le mystère que renferme la porte du fond la titille de plus en plus.

- Alors Ayako, que penses-tu de mes talents ?

- Je dois admettre qu'ils peuvent rendre service dans certaines situations.

- Quoi ?

Housei est déçu de n'éveiller davantage d'admiration chez la jeune prêtresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière le délaisse afin de se poster face à la porte du fond, bien décidée à l'ouvrir. Maintenant que Mai est hors d'état de nuire, la femme peut se concentrer sur cette seconde issue et c'est gonflé de courage qu'elle pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur la poignée. Rapidement, les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis sont de retour mais la moindre marche arrière n'est guère envisagée. Pendant ce temps, son ami vient la rejoindre et dès qu'il s'arrête à ses côtés, Ayako ouvre la fameuse porte.

A cet instant, une vague d'énergie négative agresse les deux humains mais ces derniers font preuve d'une très grande volonté en essayant de dompter ce flux malsain. Dès que l'atmosphère semble plus sereine, Housei entre dans la seconde pièce en premier, suivi de très près par la prêtresse qui veille à fermer la porte derrière elle. Une fois que les deux amis se sentent en sécurité, l'homme promène son regard dans l'intégralité de la salle et aperçoit une forme dans un coin. Curieux, le bonze s'approche et se rend compte lorsqu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres que la chose qui se trouve au fond n'est rien d'autre qu'un humain.

- J'espère que cette personne est encore en vie mais surtout, qu'elle ne soit pas en mauvaise santé.

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Housei réduit les derniers centimètres et pose un genou sur le sol poussiéreux. Il remarque que l'individu recroquevillé porte un pantalon et une veste de la même teinte : noire. Lorsque la blondeur de sa chevelure frappe les yeux du moine, celui-ci commence à se demander si celui qui se trouve devant lui n'est pas une personne qu'il connait très bien.

- John ?

L'appelé lève la tête et présente des yeux creusés par la fatigue.

- Housei ? Ayako ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Contente de voir qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls survivants, la prêtresse s'approche à son tour mais se garde bien de rester debout. Bizarrement, les énergies malsaines qu'elle ressent depuis son entrée dans cette pièce semblent provenir de John mais ce dernier à l'air plutôt bien. Pendant que la femme inspecte les environs de son regard, le moine discute avec le blondinet.

- On se pose la même question figure-toi. Et toi, que fais-tu dans ce temple ?

- J'y suis depuis quelques jours et je me suis réfugié ici car j'étais poursuivi par des zombies.

- Toi aussi ? Lui demande Ayako.

Faiblement, John hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Oui. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, je me suis empressé de fermer les issues mais sans le vouloir, je scellais moi-même ma propre existence.

- Comment ça ? Lui demande Housei.

- Un autre zombie m'attendait à l'intérieur de ce temple et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en débarrasser.

- Et c'était le zombie de qui ? L'interroge la prêtresse.

- Masako.

Ayako et Housei s'en retrouvent bouche bée. Ensuite, plusieurs secondes de silence s'écoulent lorsque John se met à trembler mystérieusement. Devant ce comportement plutôt étrange, le moine ne sait quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Alors que les frissons se poursuivent et deviennent violents, le garçon à la chevelure claire parvient à poser sa main droite sur son ventre.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, a-t-il la force de dire avant d'écarter les jambes.

A ce moment, il bascule sa tête en avant, ouvre sa bouche et libère une mixture qui ne sent pas très bon. Pour éviter d'être éclaboussé, Housei quitte sa position pour se mettre debout alors que la femme se concentre sur leur ami mal en point. Très rapidement, des mauvaises ondes se font sentir dans la pièce et la prêtresse n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

- Tu sens cette énergie malsaine ?

- Oui Ayako et j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui provoque cette concentration.

Alors que John termine de venir, il se lève rapidement et habilement, comme si sa fatigue avait mystérieusement disparu. Toutefois, le jeune prêtre garde sa tête baissée afin de dissimuler son regard. Inquiets, Housei et Ayako le regardent en espérant que tout va bien pour lui lorsque la femme prend un air sérieux.

- L'énergie négative qu'on ressent depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette pièce provient de John.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Concentre-toi si tu ne me crois pas.

Suite à cette demande, Housei lève ses poings qu'il pose l'un à côté de l'autre, juste devant son regard. Pendant ce temps, il en profite pour fermer les yeux et bien sûr, Ayako se tient prête pour le prévenir en cas si John devait adopter un comportement des plus étranges. Dès que le moine se sent concentré, il s'empresse de pointer ses index en direction du prêtre et parvient à ressentir l'aura qui se dégage de son être. Peu après, le bonze ouvre les paupières.

- Tu as raison Ayako, quelque chose cloche ….

Et l'homme n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son corps aussi se met à trembler violemment. Surprise de ce mal qui semble habiter son camarade, Ayako recule de plusieurs pas et se demande ce qui est en train de se passer dans ce temple. Tandis que John lève sa tête et présente des yeux vides, Housei commence à vomir à son tour tout en sentant son âme quitter son corps. Effrayée, la prêtresse cherche quelque chose du regard pour se protéger mais peine perdue. Désormais, un seul choix se propose : s'échapper par la porte par où elle est entrée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Se montrant rapide, la prêtresse pose sa main sur la poignée et ouvre l'issue lorsqu'elle s'immobilise de terreur. Le zombie de Mai semble avoir réussi à pénétrer dans le hall du temple et c'est désormais face à Ayako qu'il se présente. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, la femme recule lorsqu'elle sent des mains l'attraper par le visage et la taille. Bien sûr, la seule humaine du bâtiment se garde bien de se retourner car elle sait très bien de qui provient ces membres en putréfaction. Alors que son avenir s'annonçait des plus sombres, une voix venant de nulle part se fait entendre à son intention.

- Ayako, réveille-toi s'il te plait. Ayako, AYAKO !

Et c'est sur un lit aux draps blancs que la femme se réveille. Alors que son souffle retrouve un rythme régulier, la prêtresse tourne son beau visage sur sa gauche et remarque la présence de Mai et de Masako. Les deux adolescentes se portent plutôt bien mais un objet se trouvant dans les mains de la première intrigue la malheureuse.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-elle.

- Rien de bien spécial. J'ai juste décidé de me venger du mauvais coup que tu m'as fait hier en t'hypnotisant, lui répond Mai. Et je dois avouer que ce pendule a été très efficace.

- Quoi ?

Et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Ayako se promet de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.


End file.
